Le vrai et le faux
by Hermaline
Summary: Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil.


Titre : Le vrai et le faux

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail :

Genre : Romance et humour

Saison : 7 ! Les « mon colonel » me manquent !

Note : C'est facile à écrire une fanfiction comme ça, tu pars sur une base normale et puis tu laisses ton imagination faire le reste lol

Je remercie mes bêta-lectrices : Satine, Sandra pour ses conseils, Biskote, Delf et Sganzy.

**_Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil._**

**Le vrai et le faux**

_« Le monde de la réalité a ses propres limites ; le monde de l'imagination est illimité »_

J J Rousseau

SG1 débarqua de bonne heure sur P2X-391 et eut de suite de quoi s'occuper. En effet une tribu de jeunes enfants se mit à jeter des pierres sur les nouveaux arrivants. Surpris, ceux-ci s'avancèrent néanmoins mais en se protégeant de leurs bras. Comme d'habitude, ce fut le professeur Jackson qui lança la première réplique.

- Attendez on ne vous veut aucun mal ! Nous sommes des voyageurs pacifiques !

Assailli par de multiples cailloux grisâtres, Daniel battit en retraite en s'accroupissant derrière le DHD.

- Finalement, on aurait bien besoin de Teal'c pour cette mission là, murmura-t-il à ses compagnons.

Le jaffa avait dû rejoindre SG3 pour participer au sauvetage d'un peuple gouverné par un goa'uld dont il connaissait parfaitement bien la stratégie. Samantha Carter afficha un pauvre sourire à l'archéologue avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers son colonel qui n'avait encore rien dit.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Ca va bien cinq minutes ! rugit Jack O'Neill.

Etonnement, les enfants s'arrêtèrent instantanément. Sam arqua un sourcil.

- Et bien mon colonel… Quelle autorité !

- Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? C'est pas pour rien que je suis le chef ! lui répondit-il fièrement.

Son major sourit, les yeux brillant alors qu'il s'approchait de leurs agresseurs pour leur demander des renseignements. En plus d'être sexy et gentil, celui-ci se montrait un patriarche efficace. Dès lors, elle se vit soudainement avec une fillette dans les bras alors que lui donnait la main à un petit garçon, son portrait tout craché. Elle imagina toute sa petite famille déambulant dans de jolies rues bordées de belles maisons en pierre, sous un soleil radieux, devant les regards envieux des passants. Et bien sûr, elle était enceinte du troisième…

- Carter ?

Elle secoua violemment la tête.

- Oui ?

- Nos charmants amis proposent de nous conduire chez eux. Vous venez ?

- J'arrive.

La réalité avait refait surface. Non. Elle n'était qu'une pauvre vieille fille lorgnant depuis sept ans sur son patron. Comme quoi, on pouvait sauver le monde autant de fois que l'on voulait sans parvenir à échapper à une vie insipide.

Un quart d'heure de marche suffit pour les amener auprès d'un couple âgé d'une soixantaine d'années qui gouvernait à deux leur village. L'homme les accueillit chaleureusement et Daniel, ravi, partit dans une interminable discussion à laquelle – au grand malheur d'O'Neill – Sam prit part. seul dans son coin, abandonné de tous, il ne lui restait qu'à attendre, observant d'un œil dénué d'intérêt l'expression de la femme de leur hôte qui, elle, regardait respectueusement son mari. Aussitôt, l'amour et le dévouement émanant de cette dame toucha Jack qui aurait bien aimé qu'une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus puisse lui témoigner autant d'affection. D'ailleurs, à la place de l'homme, il aurait renvoyé les « voyageurs pacifiques » pour rouler sur Sam allongée sur le tapis verdoyant d'une clairière regorgeant de chants d'oiseaux enchanteurs.

- Mon colonel ?

Il sursauta et jeta un instant un regard perdu à son subordonné.

- Moui ?

- Alkan aimerait savoir si cela vous dérangeait de partager la même chambre que moi ?

- Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton neutre, sans sous-entendus, mais… bon sang ! Il en voyait un beau ! Sam en nuisette, refusant qu'il dorme dans le fauteuil et lui, en caleçon, acceptant sa proposition de venir dans le lit avec elle. Et là, brusquement, ils se retrouvaient sans nuisette et sans caleçon.

Il plongea son regard devenu brûlant dans les siens et eut l'impression désagréable d'avoir penser la même chose qu'elle.

- Ici, il est mal vu que deux hommes ou deux femmes dorment ensemble et il ne leur reste qu'une chambre de libre, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

- Mais… et Daniel ?

- La fille d'Alkan, Ambrosia, a été désignée comme « hôte officielle ».

Jack s'aperçut alors qu'une grande brune aux yeux verts souriait à Daniel qui lui parlait de la « magnifique ruine » trouvée lors d'une récente mission. A voir le ravissement de la jeune femme, celle-ci avait plus été volontaire que désignée.

- Ah euh… Je vois.

- Alors ? interrogea Sam qui attendait toujours une réponse.

- Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Elle s'en alla en référer à Alkan et Jack constata, rageusement, qu'ils avaient encore une dizaine d'heures à tuer avant d'espérer se retrouver nu devant son major.

Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà dormi dans la même tente, ou côte à côté à la belle étoile mais là, c'était différent. Il y aurait un lit et peut-être même une salle de bain où Sam pourrait lui savonner onctueusement le dos sous la pluie fine d'une douche tiède.

- Jack ! C'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! On a de grandes étendues verdoyantes à explorer ! dit Daniel en le secouant par l'épaule.

Verdoyantes ? Sam. La clairière. Les oiseaux. Un soutien-gorge en den…

- Jack ! répéta l'archéologue.

- Ca va ! Ca va !

***

Penchée en avant, le major Carter observait, fascinée, une plante multicolore qui semblait être capable de changer de couleur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour battre des paupières. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que la jeune femme n'avait pas bougé, ignorant totalement l'agitation derrière elle.

Daniel étant parti avec cette chère Ambrosia, O'Neill s'était donné ordre de « protéger » son major des « méchants loups ». Adossé à un arbre, il ne quittait pas des yeux Sam ou plutôt un élément bien précis de Sam qui paressait le narguer là, tendu vers lui. On aurait dit qu'il lui criait « Tu ne m'auras pas, tralala ! ». Persuadé de sombrer peu à peu dans la folie, Jack détacha (durement) son regard du postérieur du major et s'approcha lentement d'elle.

- Alors ? Vous avez fait la découverte du siècle ? demanda-t-il.

- Peut-être bien, dit-elle en souriant.

- Encore ? Ca devient une habitude Carter !

- Désolée mon colonel mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Ba, je vous pardonne. Alors, expliquez-moi tout.

Sam lui raconta que, tel un caméléon, la dite plante pouvait revêtir la ou les couleurs qu'elle voulait à la différence qu'elle ne choisissait pas de prendre le même ton que son environnement.

Perplexe, il se gratta la nuque dans une mimique qui fit sourire Sam. Pleine d'imagination, elle le vit alors en jaune vif et nez rouge alors que ses pieds clignotait : soit bleu, soit vert.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Rien rien.

- Bon vous embarquez quelques échantillons de votre miracle de la nature et on met les voiles.

Visiblement satisfaite, elle souriait constamment tandis qu'ils repartaient vers le village.

- Vous avez l'air bien joyeuse aujourd'hui.

- C'est que je repensais à mon week end.

- Ah oui ?

Serrant les dents, Jack s'apprêta à subit le récit des exploits d'un bel étalon au regard ravageur qui l'aurait « occupée » durant les deux jours.

- Je suis sortie faire une petite balade en moto.

- Seule ?

Il n'avait pu empêcher les mots d'être prononcés. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Bien sûr, je suis assez grande pour me défendre vous savez ?

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde !

- Enfin j'avoue que j'aurais aimé être accompagnée…

Et alors, Jack sur sa moto lui aurait ordonné de bien s'accrocher et elle, obéissante, aurait glissé ses bras sur des plaquettes de chocolat rassurantes.

- Vous avez été où ?

- Au bord d'un joli lac avec une belle cascade où quelques touristes se baignaient.

Le major Carter en bikini à pois lui tendait la main avec des yeux emplis de désir et lui criait « Venez avec moi »… Ca valait le coup d'œil…

- Et bien moi. J'ai pêché.

- A votre chalet ?

- Non. A la télé. J'ai regardé chasse et pêche.

- Mais ça ne passe pas à quatre heures du matin ?

- J'avais enregistré les émissions de la semaine.

- Et les Simpson ?

- Ca détend moins les Simpson.

- Il y a d'autres façons de se détendre…

- Comme quoi par exemple ?

- Un massage… murmura-t-elle.

Un de ces jours, Sam s'enduirait les mains d'huile essentielle à la lavande, elle les passerait sous son t-shirt noir moulant pour effleurer les muscles de son dos.

Un de ces jours, Jack s'allongerait sur une table du mess et elle viendrait lui masser les épaules, assise à cheval sur lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Leurs joues rougirent.

Et ils dormaient dans la même chambre ?

…

***

Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud. Daniel ne semblait pas en être affecté, se contentant d'engloutir un bout de tous les plats qui passaient devant son nez. Petit scarabée avait beaucoup d'appétit ou alors Ambrosia cuisinait divinement bien.

Jack se força à sourire à Alkan. Ce qu'il lui faudrait ? De l'air. Son major agitant une énorme feuille de palmier au dessus de sa tête. En bikini à pois bien sûr.

- Vous voulez boire de l'eau mon colonel ? dit Sam en approchant le pichet.

- Oh oui.

- Vous avez l'air assoiffé, remarqua-t-elle en versant le liquide dans son verre.

- Je le suis en effet.

Et frustré aussi.

Sam se mit à demander des informations sur la dameuse plante à Alkan. Soudain, elle sentit un curieuse chaleur sur sa cuisse et perçut la présence de plusieurs doigts… voire même… d'une main. Se raidissant, elle évita soigneusement de lancer des regards tout autour d'elle et reprit le contrôle de sa respiration, concentrant toute son attention sur le discours de son hôte. Mais bien vite, l'intruse appuya plus fortement sur sa peau et elle ne put continuer à ignorer l'évidence. Son colonel lui faisait du pied. Ou plutôt… de la main. Conclusion hâtive ? Non. C'était sa cuisse gauche. Il était assis à sa gauche. Aussi simple que deux et deux font cinq. Pardon. Quatre. Pfiou… il faisait vraiment chaud. Envahie par un sentiment de joie pure, elle se mit à sourire effrontément tout en donnant le change à Alkan.

La main tapa plus violemment et elle finit par tourner la tête. Se retrouvant alors nez à nez avec une petite fille, ravie d'avoir enfin réussi à attirer son attention. Cherchant autour d'elle, le major s'aperçut que Jack était sorti.

Repoussant gentiment la petite fille et sa poupée, n'ayant plus envie de se balader avec ses deux enfants et son mari dans une ruelle fleurie, elle se leva pour rejoindre son équipe dehors.

- Je vais faire mon rapport, annonçait le colonel O'Neill.

- D'accord, dit Sam en le rejoignant lui et Daniel. Vous voulez que l'un de nous vous accompagne ?

- Oh non, ça devrait aller.

Il leur adressa un petit signe de la main et s'en alla vers la Porte des Etoiles. Il n'avait nullement besoin de quelqu'un. Non ce qu'il avait besoin, c'était d'une bonne douche froide. Bizarrement, à l'approche de la nuit tant attendue, il avait plus envie d'arrêter le temps que de l'avancer. Jack O'Neill aurait-il le trac ? Non, se dit-il en secouant la tête. Il craignait juste de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler et d'éviter certaines… réactions. Ah si seulement elle faisait le travail tout seule. Elle murmurerait qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé et le règlement n'existerait plus…

Il rêvait trop.

- Vous semblez beaucoup plaire à Ambrosia, dit Sam après le départ de Jack.

- Ah… euh… vous croyez ? bégaya l'archéologue en remontant ses lunettes.

- Ca ne fait aucun doute, assura-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui elle… elle s'intéresse à mon travail…

- Oh, pas qu'à votre travail à mon avis…

- Ah…euh… vous croyez ?

Elle lui envoya un regard entendu et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule tout en lui indiquant de prendre à gauche.

- Je suis contente pour vous.

- Oh… Vous savez, je n'accorde pas d'importance à… à tout ça.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Vous avez bien vu que j'étais assez… instable.

- « Instable » ?

Il marcha encore quelques pas. Le visage soucieux.

- Pratiquement à chaque fois, il y a une charmante jeune femme pour me faire tourner la tête, déclara-t-il enfin.

Sam fut surprise d'entendre Daniel parler comme ça.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que le métier d'archéologue rapportait autant de ce côté… continua-t-il.

- Oh… pas plus que militaire…

- Oui vous en savez quelque chose.

Piégée, le major Carter préféra ne pas répondre.

- Enfin, pour en revenir à mon problème, je crois que je ne m'établirai plus, conclut Daniel.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Depuis Sha're… Personne n'en a vraiment valu la peine… A part peut-être… Janet…

Elle acquiesça en silence.

- C'est ma faute. J'ai jamais pris le temps de…

- Daniel…

- Sam, ne faites pas la sourde d'oreille. Pas vous.

- Que voulez-vous, il se passe ce qu'il doit se passer.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous m'avez très bien comprise Daniel.

- Vous voulez dire que si vous n'êtes pas avec Jack c'est parce que le destin ne l'a pas voulu ?

- Non ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas si simple, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est pourtant ce que vous venez de dire.

Ils poursuivirent leurs travaux dans le silence.

***

- Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda pour la énième fois le colonel O'Neill.

Alkan répéta que s'il n'allait pas rassurer le chef du village voisin, celui-ci pourrait se sentir offensé de l'exclusivité que SG1 lui réservait.

- Bon bon, si vous le dites, capitula Jack.

- D'après mes espions, Birman prépare dores et déjà une équipe pour venir vous voir, reprit le chef du village.

- C'est quoi ces manières ? D'abord les pierres, maintenant les lances… à quand le bûcher ?

C'est sur ce trait sarcastique que Daniel et Sam revinrent.

- Comment ça un bûcher ? s'étonna cette dernière.

- Il semblerait que les voisins préféreraient nous voir morts plutôt qu'ici, lui résuma O'Neill.

- Il faut comprendre, excusa Alkan, nous avons tiré les conclusions de l'invasion goa'uld et depuis leur départ, nous sommes très réservé face aux visiteurs. Birman essentiellement.

- Je vois, dit Sam. Que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Allez leur parler mais un seul de vous suffira.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Daniel.

- Parce que si jamais ils décident de me brûler, vous aurez le droit de rentrer à la maison tous seuls comme des grands, railla le colonel.

Il attendit une objection qui ne vint pas et Jack partit, légèrement vexé, avec Alkan. Bon d'accord, ses qualités de diplomate n'étaient plus à refaire mais elle aurait quand même pu témoigner d'un minimum d'inquiétude. Parce qu'il aurait suffit d'un « je vous en supplie n'y allez pas » lancé les larmes aux yeux pour qu'il change d'avis et décide de la consoler avant de finalement prendre la route, le cœur gros mais avec la fierté du héros à sa princesse.

Heureusement, son retour le satisfit bien mieux.

- Ah mon colonel ! Alors comment ça c'est passé ? demanda Sam en lui sautant quasiment dessus.

- Comme vous le voyez Carter, ils ne m'ont pas brûlé !

- Dommage… répliqua Daniel qui avait suivi la jeune femme.

O'Neill lui lança un regard noir.

- Donc, tout est rentré dans l'ordre ? reprit Carter.

- Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Avec moi, ça ne pouvait faire que ça !

- Mais bien sûr, reprit Jackson.

Nouveau regard noir.

- Sinon, vous avez fait quoi de beau pendant ma longue disparition ?

Il n'était parti qu'une heure.

- On en a profité pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la culture de ce peuple et… commença Daniel.

- Comme d'habitude mon colonel, le coupa Sam.

- Ok ba… je vais aller manger quelque chose ! Ca creuse les civilités !

Il espéra muettement qu'elle lui propose de venir avec lui mais elle n'en fit rien, souriant juste en le regardant partir.

- Je veux bien vous accompagner ! cria alors une voix derrière lui.

O'Neill se retourna vivement et constata, avec déplaisir, que Daniel Jackson venait vers lui. Ça lui apprendra à trop attendre de la vie.

- Alors ? Il est comment sinon Birman ?

- Assez… étrange.

- Ah oui ? C'est-à-dire ?

Jack balança son regard à gauche et à droite, passa la porte de la tente/cuisine et regarda son ami qui attendait toujours une réponse.

- On s'en fout Daniel, dit-il en croquant dans une sorte de pomme aux teintes violettes.

- Enfin… Jack ! Vous pourriez montrer un peu plus d'intérêt à votre… métier ! balbutia l'interpellé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez décidé d'être sarcastique aujourd'hui ?

Le colonel ne répondit pas.

- C'est peut-être l'idée de dormir avec Sam qui vous perturbe ?

- N'importe quoi ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de dormir avec Carter ! rugit O'Neill.

Daniel sourit et pour une fois n'en rajouta pas. Après tout, il n'était plus obligé d'agir. Alkan avait sans s'en rendre compte fait avancer les « choses » d'un grand bon. Et dire que depuis des années, il tentait de rapprocher ses deux coéquipiers et voilà qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble ! Enfin… dormir ensemble. Au moins…

***

- Et alors je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais moi.

- Vous avez bien fait, affirma Sam d'un ton implacable.

- Vous croyez ? demanda néanmoins Ambrosia, légèrement incertaine.

- Bien sûr. Il n'a pas le droit de vous traiter comme ça ! N'est ce pas mon colonel ?

Jack releva sa tête qui, depuis dix minutes, s'affaissait continuellement et lui lança un coup d'œil inexpressif.

- Oui oui bien sûr.

Elle ne sembla pas remarquer son manque de conviction et se reporta sur sa nouvelle amie qui avait encore d'autres conseils à lui demander.

Une heure. Cela faisait une heure qu'elles étaient là à papoter comme des vieilles copines d'école et le colonel O'Neill devait bien admettre qu'il en avait assez. Il adorait le son de la voix de son major – bien qu'il préférerait l'entendre dans d'autres circonstances non avouables – mais là, franchement, il n'en pouvait plus. Elle oscillait entre les murmures et les cris. Le sujet principal ? La marginalité. Il savait que ce sujet était cher à son cœur mais quand même… Une heure… C'est insupportable.

Jack se retenait donc à grand peine de ne pas sauter par-dessus la table pour lui plaquer sa main sur la bouche et la faire taire. Peut-être pas très romantique et galant mais efficace. Oui il pouvait aussi lui plaquer sa bouche contre sa bouche mais… non… pas devant tout le monde et… pas comme ça… Il manquait les bougies – enfin les VRAIES bougies, en forme de cœur et tout – les huiles essentielles à la lavande et surtout, il lui manquait du courage. Oui. Il devait bien avouer cela. Samantha Carter le terrifiait. Et particulièrement après un discours sur la capacité des hommes à ne pas la satisfaire sur le plan de la moralité.

Et dire que Daniel avait réussi à s'échapper ! Un véritable génie ! Le major lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait du port du voile et celui-ci avait répondu « C'est pratique pour les coups de soleil ». Jack en avait avalé de travers son thé – du moins, quelque chose qui s'apparentait de loin à un thé – et Sam avait lancé un regard tellement noir à l'archéologue que celui-ci s'était exclamé « Il vaut mieux que je parte, je trouble votre discussion ». Ebahi, O'Neill s'était alors attendu à ce qu'elle lui reproche clairement son excuse idiote.

Il attendait toujours.

Et Daniel, lui, devait dormir à poings fermés.

La vie était injuste.

- C'est toujours comme ça Ambrosia, c'est dès le départ qu'il faut faire attention. Liran doit comprendre cela.

- Vous avez raison major Carter.

Oui. Pour ça. Elle avait raison. D'ailleurs, elle avait toujours raison. Toujours. Et à jamais. Bon, s'ils allaient se coucher maintenant ? Parce que c'est pas tout, mais il y a du boulot à faire demain… les rapports…

- Mon colonel ?

… les contrôles à l'infirmerie…

- Mon colonel ?

… le briefing…

- Mon colonel ?!

Jack sursauta violemment.

- Hein oui quoi ???

- Mon colonel… vous dormiez ? demanda Sam, une nuance de reproche dans la voix.

- Non je… reposais mes yeux.

Et ses yeux a elle n'avaient pas besoin de traducteur. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

- Mes amis, je vais aller dans ma chambre maintenant, dit alors Alkan, resté jusqu'à alors silencieux.

Ils lui souhaitèrent tous bonne nuit et Ambrosia déclara qu'elle allait en faire de même. Sam et Jack se retrouvèrent seuls, la femme d'Alkan s'étant déjà retirée.

- Bon ba… commença O'Neill en se massant la nuque.

- Allez vous coucher mon colonel. Vous tombez de fatigue.

- Non je… Vous ne venez pas ?

- Pas tout de suite. Je vais… ranger un peu.

Il arqua un sourcil en suivant des yeux les serviteurs qui débarrassaient la table mais n'ajouta rien. Il était trop fatigué en effet.

- Bon alors je vous dis… à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure mon colonel.

Ce n'est qu'une fois rendu dans la chambre que le problème s'annonça : un seul lit double. Rien d'autre. ABSOLUMENT rien d'autre. Tâtant du pied le sol, Jack comprit que celui-ci était aussi dur que du béton. Bon, ok, il avait connu largement pire mais là… Jamais Carter ne lui imposerait cela. Non jamais.

Il n'avait donc pas le choix et fut bien obligé de s'allonger dans le lit.

On se calme. Ce n'est pas comme si son colonel allait l'attendre en tenue d'Adam et allongé les bras en croix sur le lit. Il serait juste dans la même chambre qu'elle, partagerait les mêmes draps… Pourvu que les lits soient larges. Et s'il dormait dans le fauteuil ? Ah mais non, ça ne se fait pas ! Compte tenu de l'âge et du grade, c'est à elle de laisser sa place. En même temps, elle était une femme…

Ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal au dos dans ce lit ! Niveau accueil rien à redire mais alors pour la qualité de la literie ils repasseront ! Du coup, il n'avait pas le choix, il devrait demander un massage à Carter quand elle viendra le rejoindre.

Et si elle décidait de ne pas venir et passait la nuit dans la tente/salle à manger ?

- Pardon madame…

Sam rangea ses mains pour que l'homme puisse prendre son assiette. Le voyant évoluer toujours autour d'elle, elle comprit qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue et finit par se lever, vaincue.

Dormir ? Ne pas dormir ? Se lever ? Ne pas se lever ? Se suicider ? Ne pas se suicider ? Mais bon sang ! Que lui arrivait-il ?!

Il devenait fou, c'était ça, il devenait fou.

Debout devant la porte, elle souffla un bon coup, ferma les yeux et leva son poing fermé. Non mais elle n'allait quand même pas frapper ? D'abord, elle était chez elle. Ensuite, elle n'allait pas prendre le risque de le réveiller. Non, elle irait en catimini. De toute façon, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Bien que l'idée d'ouvrir la porte en grand et de crier un joyeux « coucou c'est moi ! » les bras levés fut tentant. C'est ça, et après, elle se récolterait un avertissement… N'importe quoi ma pauvre fille, tu délires complètement. Tu sais, finalement, tu aurais bien besoin de vacances, le colonel a raison.

Mais il a toujours raison.

Secouant la tête, Sam appuya précautionneusement sur la poignée et entrebâilla la porte juste assez pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'était pas encore trop tard et l'éclat des trois lunes suffisaient amplement pour découvrir toute la chambre et plus particulièrement, ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Des yeux la fixèrent.

- Salut Carter…

Se mordant la lèvre puis se la démordant en se rendant compte qu'il la voyait faire, le major sourit légèrement et entra dans la pièce.

- Désolée de vous avoir réveillé mon colonel, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle constatait, paniquée, qu'elle n'avait aucun endroit où se changer.

- Je ne dormais pas Carter, la rassura-t-il.

Comment pouvait-il dormir alors qu'il savait qu'elle devrait indubitablement venir ? Comment pouvait-il dormir alors qu'il devait se préparer à faire attention au moindre mot, au moindre geste ?

La jeune femme ignorait tout de la torture qu'il allait subir. Torture qui commençait déjà.

Elle sourit encore avec l'intime conviction qu'elle allait rester figée dans cette attitude toute sa vie si elle continuait à le fréquenter. Elle s'avança encore un peu et eut la même révélation que son colonel plus tôt : il n'y avait rien d'autre que le lit. Soupirant intérieurement – oui ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de lui faire entendre ça, il pourrait le prendre mal – Sam continua sa progression et tourna autour du dit lit pour s'asseoir sur « son côté ».

Normalement, là, c'était le moment où elle devait mettre ses affaires pour le « dodo », bâiller sans ménagement et s'affaler sur l'oreiller. Cependant, tout était bouleversé puisqu'Il était avec elle.

- Carter ? Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Jack en la voyant immobile sur le bout du matelas.

- Si si tout va bien. Je… Problème de digestion.

- Oh, dit-il compatissant, c'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas venue vous coucher tout de suite ?

Retenant un éclat de rire, elle fit mine de se gratter le nez – pas très joli mais bougrement efficace – avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Exactement.

Elle le vit hocher la tête dans la pénombre et se remit à se mordre la lèvre. Mauvaise habitude. TRES mauvaise habitude. Elle s'en voudra plus tard lorsqu'elle aura la bouche toute défigurée par ses mordillements. A cause de ça, elle finira sans doute vieille fille.

Au moins, elle n'aura plus à accuser le règlement. Ça changera de refrain un peu. Depuis le temps qu'elle le chantonnait.

Et c'était quoi ces pensées si pessimistes ce soir ? Elle était avec Jack O'Neill bordel !

- Carter ?

Oui bon ça va ! Elle avait bien le droit de restée assise si elle avait envie non ?!

- Ca va mon colonel. J'arrive.

Et soudainement, Sam se vit en ménagère de cinquante ans en train de se faire appeler par un Jack au ventre bedonnant et ivre. Cette vision la fit frémir.

- Vous avez froid Carter ?

Tentant de contrôler son énervement croissant, elle lui sourit, encore, et le rassura, encore.

- Non mon colonel. Juste une brise.

- Mais la fenêtre est fermée…

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira doucement. Ce qui lui permit de ne pas lui hurler « Et alors ??? On en a déjà vu des pas mal alors une brise dans une pièce fermée ça devrait pas vous étonner non ??? ». Souriant toujours – c'était mieux que de pleurer de rage – elle se leva, écarta le drap et se glissa dessous en évitant bien ne serait-ce que de le frôler. Les affaires commençaient.

D'abord, ils ne dirent rien. Ils étaient censés dormir après tout. Donc, ils se turent, chacun ignorant que l'autre faisait exactement la même chose que lui : regarder le plafond. Puis, au bout d'un quart d'heure – ce qui est très long quand on doit se retenir de sauter sur le voisin – Jack osa l'impossible : se mettre sur le côté. Oui mais problème ! Sur quel côté ? Attention, pas d'hésitation, car cela serait particulièrement gênant s'il devait recommencer l'opération, elle le prendrait alors pour quelqu'un d'hésitant qui ne sait jamais quoi faire. Et c'était faux ! Il savait quoi faire ! Seulement… ce n'était pas vraiment… Enfin voilà.

Donc, le côté ? Lequel ? Vers la porte ou vers elle ? Le mieux serait la première solution mais… bon sang ! La deuxième le tentait grandement.

Il choisit, bien évidemment, la deuxième.

C'est alors qu'il rencontra son regard et un sourire, s'apercevant qu'ils étaient désormais face à face. Mais quand est ce qu'elle s'était tournée ? Il n'avait rien remarqué ! Pourtant, ils étaient dans le même lit donc il devait bien la sentir bouger alors… quand ? Peut-être pendant qu'il passait son temps à se demander quel côté… sûrement même. Elle avait été plus rapide que lui sans aucun doute. Elle au moins, elle n'hésitait pas.

Il lui adresse un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et chercha un sujet de conversation. Oui parce qu'ils n'allaient pas restés là à s'observer.

- Vous aimez le hockey ?

Sam écarquilla les yeux.

- Euh oui mais… vous le savez déjà…

- C'est vrai. J'avais oublié.

En plus d'être bedonnant et ivre, voilà qu'il avait la maladie d'Alzheimer. Ça serait terrible de vivre avec lui sans qu'il puisse se rendre compte de qui vous êtes… Pas forcément pire que de ne pas être avec lui alors qu'il se rend compte de qui vous êtes… Elle haussa intérieurement un sourcil.

- Moi j'aime le hockey.

- Je sais, répondit la jeune femme.

- Teal'c aime le hockey.

- Je sais, dit-elle gênée et se demandant combien de fois elle allait devoir répéter la même chose.

- Daniel lui… à part ses ruines…

- Et ses tablettes !

Il rit avec elle et comprit que cette conversation était tout simplement nulle. Qu'est ce qu'elle en avait à faire du hockey ?

Plongeant son regard dans ses yeux bleus, Jack se sentit alors emplit d'une once de courage – il ne pourrait pas faire mieux – et une pensée osa traverser son esprit : et si ?

Non. Samantha Carter n'était pas pour lui. Elle était intelligente, pas comme lui, elle était aimée, pas comme lui et surtout elle était belle. Comme lui par contre sur ce coup là.

- Bonne nuit Carter.

Et il se remit sur le dos, un bras sous sa tête. Il allait gentiment s'endormir, et lorsqu'il se réveillera, elle sera partie.

- Bonne nuit mon colonel.

Elle aussi se repositionna comme lui, légèrement déçue. Oui, c'était Jack O'Neill mais quand même ! On le disait coureur de jupon, franc et honnête. Hors, jusqu'alors il n'avait été qu'un homme hésitant, seul et menteur. Combien de fois lui avait-il que cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout qu'elle aille dîner avec un soldat de la base ? Bon, bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien se passer mais quand même, il aurait pu se sentir déçu qu'elle ne l'invite pas lui aussi. Surtout que connaissant son avis là-dessus, le colonel savait pertinemment qu'elle ne jugeait pas obligatoire que ce soit l'homme qui fasse le premier pas. S'il pouvait ne serait-ce que lui dire, lui faire comprendre, qu'il l'aime encore… Ce n'était pas si difficile, juste une allusion une simple et petite allusion…

Il était un idiot, un zéro, un pauvre mec et il savait qu'elle ne manquerait pas de rallonger sa liste. Parce qu'en sept ans, elle avait eu tout le temps d'analyser ses défauts et d'oublier ses qualités, bien que nombreuses. Oh et puis stop, il n'allait pas revenir sur tout ça, il l'avait bien assez fait. Ce qu'il devait retenir là tout de suite ? Sa présence dans son lit. Son corps là. Le corps qu'il voulait depuis sept ans. Le corps qu'il avait aperçu souvent par petits bouts qu'il avait ensuite dû assembler par son imagination et son habitude du puzzle afin de le reconstituer plus ou moins fidèlement à la réalité. Mais il fallait le comprendre aussi, la réalité, il ne la connaissait pas. Pas encore. Parce qu'avec un petit peu de jugeote, désormais, il pouvait essayer de vérifier s'il avait raison. Notamment pour le grain de beauté sur le… aperçu sur P2X-835. « Carter, vous voudriez bien vous déshabiller s'il vous plaît ? Que je vérifie si cette pièce vient bien là ? ». « Mais bien sûr mon colonel ». Et elle enlevait son t-shirt.

Juste un petit peu, juste pour voir que ce n'est pas ça la vie. Qu'on peut avoir ce que l'on veut. Juste un petit peu. Un petit peu de lui. Juste un soir, une nuit. Et demain, on oublie.

« Carter, dites-vous voudriez bien me masser ? Mon dos me fait souffrir ? »

Juste pour se rassurer. Juste pour savoir qu'il l'aime encore. Juste pour qu'un jour elle puisse dire haut et fort : « j'ai aimé Jack O'Neill, et il m'a aimée en retour ».

« Vous savez Carter… en fait je… je suis gay ! Mais non je blague ! Vous savez bien qu'il n'y a que vous ! »

Juste pour leur montrer qu'ils ont eu trop de croire qu'il n'oserait jamais. Qu'ils n'oseraient jamais. Juste pour leur montrer que le règlement c'est… c'est… c'est de la m*** tout simplement.

« Carter, vous venez ? J'ai vu une piscine pas loin et je me suis dis, peut-être que Carter aimerait se baigner nue avec moi ? En tout cas, moi oui. »

Elle soupira.

Il soupira.

Que la nuit allait être longue.

- C'est alors qu'une idée m'est venue. Si au lieu de prendre de gauche à droite, je prenais de bas en haut ? Et là, tout c'est éclairé ! jubila Daniel.

- C'est fascinant, dit Ambrosia.

Une larme voulut percer la barrière de sa paupière. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Ça. Tout ça.

Ce n'était que Carter. Rien que Carter. Non. Sam pauvre idiot. Elle s'appelle Sam. Tiens, elle ne bouge plus. Et si elle avait un malaise ? Si… si elle était morte ?

Elle n'avait pu vraiment l'impression qu'il était là, à côté d'elle. Que c'était dur. Ça. Tout ça.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de me faire bien comprendre. Peut-être voulez-vous une démonstration ? s'enquérra Daniel.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Il se redressa vivement dans le lit.

Trop.

Elle est morte. C'est sûr.

Lentement, sans même s'en rendre compte – enfin si, un peu quand même – elle glissa vers lui, frôlant le tissu afin de le sentir. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il se mordit la lèvre – mauvaise habitude ça – et chercha à tâter son pouls, pour se rassurer. Juste pour se rassurer.

C'est alors que deux mains se rencontrèrent. Une impression de chaleur, de soulagement et de bonheur les envahit. Ils ne sursautèrent pas. Ne soupirèrent pas. Ne crièrent pas « au secours !!! ». Ne gémirent pas. Ils entremêlèrent simplement leurs doigts. Un doux sourire s'afficha simultanément sur leurs lèvres alors qu'ils oubliaient brusquement qui ils étaient. Un major et un colonel de l'US Air Force qui n'avait aucunement le droit de faire ça.

- Ah oui, je comprends beaucoup mieux comme ça.

- Je m'en doutais. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est de la pratique, dit Daniel en hochant vivement la tête.

Une chose était sûre : elle était vivante. Maintenant, ce qu'il devait faire c'était donc lui lâcher la main mais bon… il n'avait pas vraiment envie. Et visiblement elle non plus.

Jack l'entendit alors soupirer. Il aurait bien aimé dire quelque chose mais l'idée de briser ce moment si peu habituel et attendu le bloquait.

- Vous sentez bon, murmura-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Vous sentez bon, dit Sam en se tournant vers lui, les yeux humides.

Oh mon dieu mon dieu. Au secours ! A l'aide ! Carter est devenue folle ! Y a quelqu'un ?! Au secours !

- Ah ?

Pathétique oui. Et alors ?

- J'ai le droit de vous dire ça n'est ce pas ?

Oui oui bien sûr. Dites ce que vous voulez. D'ailleurs, tout ce que vous dites est bien. Maintenant, deux gentils garçons en blouses blanches vont vous conduire dans un joli endroit où des gens très bien vont vous aider à aller mieux.

Il se mit brusquement à rire. De lui. De ses pensées. Jack commençait totalement à saturer avec toute son imagination. Son regard inquiet l'attendri et il resserra sa main autour de la sienne. Advienne que pourra ! Aide-toi, et le ciel t'aidera !

- Oui et même si c'est non, oui.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils puis finalement sourire.

- D'accord.

- D'accord.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien tout saisi.

- Pourtant je croyais que vous compreniez toujours tout.

- Je sais mais…

Elle s'interrompit. Depuis quand se vantait-elle ? Tout ça commençait à lui taper sur le système.

- Pas grave. Je vous excuse pour cette fois, concéda-t-il.

- C'est gentil.

- Normal surtout. Compte tenu des circonstances.

- Les circonstances ?

- Oui. Vous et moi dans le même lit.

- Oh j'ai déjà connu pire comme situation.

- Peut-être, mais pas mieux.

Sam éclata de rire devant son culot.

- Avouez-le vous… fantasmer sur moi.

- Pardon ? Qui est-ce qui me reluquait le derrière ce matin ?

Oh ! Comment elle parlait ! Il était choqué !

- Ah vous… bégaya-t-il.

- Oui j'ai.

- Pourtant je croyais que…

- Je ne suis pas idiote et je suis parfaitement capable de me concentrer sur mon travail et sur la personne derrière moi.

- Surtout quand c'est un beau mâle mûr et…

Elle lui lâcha la main et se mit à lui tourner le dos, feignant d'être vexée mais souriant à pleines dents.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? Vous n'êtes pas du genre à tolérer ça.

- Parce que… ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment.

- Ah ?

- Je… J'aime assez quand vous me regardez.

Faux. Elle ADORAIT quand il la regardait.

- Vous sentez bon aussi.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas. Intrigué, Jack se redressa et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Hey ? Vous dormez ?

- Non non, dit-elle en essuyant discrètement une larme.

Rassuré, il hésita à se rallonger. Mais non pas maintenant. C'était trop tard. Il était dans un tunnel trop serré pour faire demi-tour et puis, Sam en bikini lui adressait un signe de la main pour qu'il avance.

Jack passa sa tête par-dessus la sienne et se pencha pour la regarder.

Elle éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

- Ca fait tout drôle de vous voir à l'envers.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais vu à l'envers ?

- Non.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais vu à l'envers ?!

- Non !

- Mais c'est une catastrophe ! Tout le monde doit me voir à l'envers un jour !

- C'est évident.

- Pour la peine, je vais rester comme ça.

- Toute la nuit ?

- Ca dépend. Vous avez prévu autre chose ?

- Mon colonel…

- Oh allez, si on oubliait les « mon colonel » et les « Carter » pour une fois ?

- Juste pour une fois ? chuchota-t-elle.

Il la regarda et sourit tendrement.

- Non.

- Ah, je ne connaissais pas cette façon de faire.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas tout savoir Daniel.

- Vraiment ?

- Ca dépend, qu'est ce que vous voulez vous ?

- Idiot, dit-elle en pleurant de joie.

- Attention, on n'insulte pas son colonel.

- Je croyais qu'on oubliait ça ?

- Vous avez toujours le dernier mot ?

Muée par une pulsion soudaine, elle lui attrapa la nuque – ce qui n'était pas si facile avec leurs positions respectives – et l'embrassa.

- Oh, on se croirait dans Spiderman, répliqua-t-il quand elle le relâcha.

- Pardon ?

- Et si on dormait maintenant ? proposa le docteur Jackson.

- Oui parce que la fille, Maggie, elle veut le remercier de l'avoir sauvée et alors elle embrasse Spiderman mais il est à l'envers, pendu à son fil.

- Je ne savais pas que vous regardiez ce genre de film.

- Ba si, j'aime bien les héros qui sauvent les princesses. Après tout, on fait le même métier.

- D'une certaine façon oui.

Il lui sourit.

- Vous n'avez pas trop mal à la tête ? reprit-elle

- Non ça va.

- Vous devriez prendre une position plus confortable…

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Celle que vous voulez…

- Vraiment ? D'accord.

Un énorme sourire aux lèvres – déjà, à partir de là, elle aurait dû s'inquiéter – il retira sa tête et la força à s'allonger.

Elle paniqua intérieurement. Il allait la violer ? Maintenant ? Il lui attacherait les mains et les pieds, lui arracherait ses vêtements et la prendrait comme ça, sans lui demander son avis ?

Un poids s'abattit sur elle. Il écrasa sa joue sur son sein et affala son bras le long de sa taille.

Voilà, elle avait joué avec le feu et elle s'était brûlée. D'ailleurs, tout en elle brûlait. Samantha Carter avait soudainement très chaud.

- Je vous écrase pas trop ?

- Si.

- C'est vous qui…

- Je sais.

- Vous voulez que je bou…

- Non, le coupa-t-elle.

- Qui vous dit que j'allais dire « bouger » ?

- …

- Ca se trouve je voulais dire… « boulanger » ?

- Mais ça ne veut rien dire « vous voulez que je boulanger », remarqua Sam.

- « Boucher » alors ?

Il le faisait exprès où il était naturellement stupide ?

- C'est pareil.

Jack se redressa sur ses avant-bras et lui lança un coup d'œil sombre.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je bouge ?

- Non.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je bouge ?

- Non.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je bouge ?

- Raaaaaaaaaa si.

Un air triomphant sur les lèvres, il glissa ses mains sous sa taille et la fit basculer avec lui. Et voilà, elle s'était fait attraper une deuxième fois.

- Mon colonel lâchez-moi.

- On a dit qu'on oubliait les…

- Jack lâchez-moi !

- Pourquoi vous êtes pas bien là ?

Alors attendez deux secondes qu'elle réfléchisse… Allongée sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté. Son intimité pile poile où il fallait. Sa poitrine contre son torse. Ses lèvres frôlant les siennes… C'était presque parfait oui !

Elle soupira, refusant de lui donner raison. Il savait qu'elle était très bien là et qu'elle n'accepterait pour rien au monde de partir. Elle détestait ça, quand il avait raison.

- Alors ?

- Vous me fatiguez, soupira-t-elle

- Attention à ce que vous dites, je risque de me fâcher.

- Et qu'est ce qui se passera ?

Elle le vit, inquiète, réfléchir.

- Je serai obligé de vous punir.

- De quelle manière ?

- D'une manière qui ne vous plairait pas du tout.

- Laquelle ?

- Ne me forcez pas à le dire Carter.

- Carter ?

- Ne me forcez pas à le dire, SAM.

- Dites-le quand même, répondit-elle en souriant de bonheur en l'entendant prononcer son prénom.

- Non.

- La vérité, fit-elle en laissant sa main se balader sous son t-shirt sans même s'en rendre compte – enfin si, elle s'en rendait compte mais ce n'était pas bien alors il fallait qu'elle pense qu'elle pense qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte – c'est que vous ignorez totalement comment vous me punirez.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Ou alors, vous le savez très bien mais vous savez que ça ne me dérangera pas et que j'aimerai cette punition.

- Vous savez quoi Carter ? Je crois que vous avez trop d'imagination.

- Qui moi ?! se scandalisa-t-elle.

- Oui vous !

- Vous manquez pas de culot ! Vous qui passez votre temps à me regarder les yeux dans le vide et à penser à je ne sais quoi !

- Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? Vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête que je sache !

- Encore heureux ! Il doit y avoir tellement désordre là dedans !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard et Sam se tortilla pour descendre de son matelas improvisé.

- Que ce que vous faites ?

- Je m'en vais, dit-elle avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable quand elle passait une jambe au dessus d'un homme, qui plus est celui-là.

- Où ça ?

- Dans mon côté du lit.

- Carter…

Mauvaise idée pensa-t-il immédiatement en croisant ses yeux noirs.

- Sam… Restez là.

- Pourquoi ? fit-elle en s'interrompant sans même s'en rendre compte – et cette fois-ci c'était vrai qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, parce que la dernière fois, elle s'en rendait compte mais elle a pensé qu'elle pensait qu'elle… bref, elle le sait pas.

- Parce que je ne veux pas.

- Et c'est censé être suffisant pour me faire rester ?

- Ba ouais… Non ?

Elle plongea son regard azur dans le sien. Il était tellement mignon là, à la supplier de rester. Quelle délicatesse dans son attitude… Lui qui avait attendu sept ans pour qu'elle se retrouve à cheval sur lui, il trouvait le courage – et pourtant c'était un homme – de ne pas précipiter les choses et de la laisser décider le bon moment pour qu'ils…

Une main se faufila sous ses vêtements et s'approcha dangereusement de son soutien-gorge.

- Mon colonel qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Je vous punis.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous mettez trop de temps à répondre, dit-il en l'embrassant.

***

- Carter vous venez ?

- J'arrive mon colonel ! répondit une voix précipitée.

Elle fit au mieux pour aplatir ses cheveux avec la brosse et suivit son supérieur – en tout cas en grade parce que pour le reste… il était plutôt genre dominé que dominateur – dans le couloir.

- Ca va Carter ?

- Tout va bien mon colonel.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Enfin mon colonel je, elle se pencha vers lui, pourquoi j'irai mal ?

- Vous n'avez pas de… courbatures ? demanda-t-il en évitant son regard.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Sam, tu m'as très bien comprise, chuchota Jack.

- Non excuse-moi, je n'ai mal nulle part. Pourquoi toi oui ? dit-elle moqueuse.

Il lui lança un regard noir et partit voir Alkan.

- Avez-vous bien dormi ? dit ce dernier.

- Très bien merci, le renseigna O'Neill.

- On se demande pourquoi, murmura Daniel d'un ton ironique.

- Cela ne vous a donc pas dérangé de partager la même chambre que votre subordonné ? s'inquiéta néanmoins leur hôte.

- Non. Je vous avais dit que ça ne posait pas de problème.

_« Dirigez-vous en toute confiance dans la direction de vos rêves ! Vivez la vie que vous avez imaginé. En simplifiant votre vie, les lois de l'univers seront plus simple »_

H D Thoreau

**Fin**

D'après vous, que faisait Daniel avec Ambrosia ?


End file.
